Slinger
Basic Features 'Hit Points' * Hit Dice: '''1d10 per level * '''Hit Points at 1st Level: '''10 + your Constitution modifier * '''Hit Points at Higher Levels: '''1d10 + your Constitution modifier '''Proficiency * Armor: '''Light armor * '''Weapons: Firearms * Tools: None * Saving Throws: Dexterity, Wisdom * Skills: '''Choose two from Acrobatics, Insight, Investigation, Perception, Stealth, and Survival '''Equipment * Leather armor * (a) pistol or (b) rifle * 2 daggers * 20 bullets * Dungeoneer's pack Favored Enemy At 1st level, choose a type of favored enemy: aberrations, beasts, celestials, constructs, monstrosities, plants, or undead. Alternatively, you can select two races of humanoid (such as mutants and android) as favored enemies. You have advantage on Wisdom (Survival) checks to track your favored enemies, as well as on Intelligence checks to recall information about them. When you gain this feature, you also learn one language of your choice that is spoken by your favored enemies, if they speak one at all. You choose one additional favored enemy, as well as an associated language, at 6th and 14th level. As you gain levels, your choices should reflect the types of monsters you have encountered on your adventure. Natural Explorer At 1st level, choose one type of favored terrain: arctic, coast, desert, forest, grassland, mountain, swamp, or underground. When you make an Intelligence or Wisdom check related to your favored terrain, your proficiency bonus is doubled if you are using a skill that you’re proficient in. While traveling for an hour or more in your favored terrain, you gain the following benefits: * Difficult terrain doesn’t slow your group’s travel. * Your group can’t become lost except by magical means. * Even when you are engaged in another activity while traveling (such as foraging, navigating, or tracking), you remain alert to danger. * If you are traveling alone, you can move stealthily at a normal pace. * When you forage, you find twice as much food as you normally would. * While tracking other creatures, you also learn their exact number, their sizes, and how long ago they passed through the area. You choose additional favored terrain types at 6th and 10th level. Fighting Style At 2nd level, choose a fighting style: Archery: '''You gain a +2 bonus to your attack rolls if you attack with a ranged weapon. '''Close Quarters Combat: '''When making a ranged attack within a 5 foot radius against a hostile creature, you cannot have disadvantage on the attack roll. '''Sniper: '''When making a ranged attack past a 60 foot radius, you gain a +1 bonus to your attack rolls with a ranged weapon. '''Slinger Archetype At 3rd level, choose an archetype to fall under: * Sniper * Tactical Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature Extra Attack At 5th level, you attack twice instead of once whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Land's Stride At 8th level, whenever you are in your favored terrain, you can the following effects: * Moving through non-magical difficult terrain costs you no extra movement. * You cannot be slowed by your favored enemy. * You have an advantage on saving throws against your favored enemy. Foe Slayer At 20th level, once on each of your turns, you can add your Wisdom modifier to the attack roll or the damage roll of an attack you make against one of your favored enemies. Sniper Rifle Proficiency At 3rd level, you gain a double proficiency whenever you use a rifle. Ammunition Type At 7th level, you can use each of the following ammunition types three times until you need to take a long rest. * Armor Piercing: '''If hits, decreases the target's armor class by 1 for 1 minute or until it is fixed. * '''Incendiary: '''If hits, deals an additional 1d4 fire damage. If a natural 20, it will burn the target for 1d4 fire damage per turn for 1 round. * '''Hollow Point: If hits, deals an additional 1d4 piercing damage. If a natural 20, it will cause the target to bleed for 1d4 bleeding damage per turn for 1 round. Steady Aim At 11th level, whenever you use a ranged weapon to attack a target that is past a 60 foot radius, you can treat 19 and 20 as a critical. One Shot, One Kill At 15th level, whenever you use a ranged weapon to attack a target that is past a 100 foot radius, if you roll a critical, you deal triple damage instead against a favored enemy. Tactical Personal Space At 3rd level, you gain double proficiency with a pistol or automatic rifle, while also gaining a proficiency with simple melee weapons. Tactical Move At 7th level, whenever you make a ranged attack that is within five feet against a hostile creature, you may take your attack roll and decrease it by five. It if still hits, you can stab the creature with an equipped melee weapon. Steady Hand At 11th level, whenever you use a ranged weapon to attack a target that is inside a 15 foot radius, you can treat a 19 and 20 as a critical. Quick Shot At 15th level, you may use an action to fire a weapon in a 15 foot cone, where all creatures caught inside that cone must make a Dexterity saving throw. If failed, they take the weapon's regular damage in addition to a 2d6 piercing damage, and half if succeeded.